Giant
'''Judge Giant '''was Dredd's first cadet and one of the first reccuring characters in the comics. He was the son of John "Giant" Clay the main character from Harlem Heroes. Personality Giant was at first rather incompetant and incredibly nervous, however he proves himself to be a noble and courageous man, willing to put his life on the line ot protect others. However Giant wasnt the best of Judges, Dredd considerd him "too slow" on the draw, and he was shown to have a girlfreind whom he later had a son with. He talked using a lot of slang and was rather mellow in attitude and despite his attitude Dredd did care for Giant, and was bothered by his death especially. History Judge Dredd first met Giant as he graduated from a Rookie to Cadet Judge. Assigned as his supervisor, Dredd takes Giant out on a routine street patrol to evaluate how well Giant held up. Almost immediately however he fouls up horribly, failing to detain a futsie after attempting to execute them, shoots Dredd and allows for the Futise to escape leaving Dredd to take him down. Just before Dredd fails Giant, a call comes in about a kidnapping case. The two Judges rush to the scene and Dredd gives Giant one last chance. Giant successfully takes out two of the kidnappers before the third armed with a grenade threatened to blow up the child. Using a jetpack, Giant flies over to the kidnapper, grabs the child and knocks the kidnapper to his death. The grenade goes off but Giant flies out of its blast radius just in time. After setting down Giant sees Dredd apparently going in to kill the two surviving kidnappers. Giant stops him at gunpoint telling him that it was against the Judges code. Dredd suddenly changes tone and congratulates Giant on passing, with his threat to kill the kidnappers apparently just a ploy to test Giant's guts. Afterwards Giant finally graduates into a Judge. Afterwards Giant assisted Dredd on several cases, taking down the corrupt trillionare Hugh Howards and later during the Mega-City 5000 he took down the biker Spikes Harvey Rotten alone, meters away from the finishing line. Several months later Judge Cal uses mass hypnosis to control a large majority of the cities Judges. Luckily for Giant however he was on a week long leave and out of City at the time. So when Cal takes control, Giant rescues Dredd from execution and joins him in the revolution against Cal and his forces. Giant goes out of focus for a few years after this, during this time he starts a illicit relationship with a citizen named Adele Dormer. The two have sex and Dormer becomes pregnant eventually giving birth to a son. Giant finally returns to fight alongside Dredd during a Hotdog Run in 2104, during which he fought against hoards of Gila-Munja and a mutant gang led by Scabby Hayes. He is tragically killed only a few months later as he hunted for the East-Meg One agent Orlok, being shot in the back several times as he was distracted. Years later Giant's son also becomes a Judge, following in his fathers footsteps and battling alongside Dredd to this day. Dredd also hallucinates the ghosts of both Giant and Judge Dekker his third passed Cadet after he had been crucified by assassin Jonni Kiss, the two of them taunting him as he slowly bled to near death, Dredd realises these were just tricks of the mind however and escapes his bonds. Trivia *The debateably unheroic standards of Giant's death at the hands of Orlok was a disiscion hated by the fanbase, many of which sent in angry complaints and letters. Several years later Alan Grant said in an interview that he thought killing Giant in such a natural way was a great way for a Judge to die, but has come to see it from the fans point of view. Gallery Giant-done1-214x300.jpg 838431-photo1.jpg|Giant proves his worth gyjhk.png git.png noooo.png|Dredd cradles Giant's body zombiegiant.png|Dredd hallucinates the ghost of Giant Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Judges